


Turned Wingman

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri friendship, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Dancing, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Christophe Giacometti, Pole Dancing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Christophe wants to see Viktor happy. Good thing there's a random pole at formal banquets like this, right?This is his point of view aboutthatnight, with a little bit of one-sided Vicris feels.Don't worry, Viktuuri thrives, just filling in blanks in my headcanon :3





	

“Will you dance with me?” 

Five time Grand Prix Final gold medalist. He was as beautiful as ever; his suit immaculate, his stance and manners yet unbroken by the single glass of champagne in his hands. His slender face clean, his silver hair neatly brushed, noticeable from any part of the room. He smiled politely at everyone who congratulated him that night, but something sad lingered in his expression, something that made him appear as if he were miles away in thought. As if he were missing something he couldn’t even name himself. Chris wanted to blow that void away. 

He had grabbed silver again. When Viktor took the lead he followed, that’s how it had been for years. He tried to surpass him, yes, many times; but he couldn’t deny how nice it was to look up at Viktor from the side. To take the podium on his right again and again as if they belonged next to each other. To turn his head for quick glimpses and watch his silver strands glimmer in the spotlights, to witness his lips touch the medal in his neck. To shake his hand and hug him in between and during the photos would be taken. To party with him deep into the night because Viktor hardly ever restrained himself when it came to drinking. He had frequently made a parody of his own stereotype.

Except for tonight. Tonight was different; Viktor was too solemn, so much so that Chris would almost say he was acting like a wallflower. He knew the rumors had gotten to his friend to a certain extent, even if he refused to show it. That’s what he always did: he repressed strong feelings or drowned them in quality vodka, but only after he was far away from the all-seeing cameras. That option wasn’t available just yet, given the early hour of the evening, so to be able to upkeep his reputation as the Prince of figure skating, Chris offered him a more civilized escape. A distraction they could both use. 

He flashed the flirtiest smile he knew he could melt the hearts of virgins with. Not that it was necessary, he simply wanted to. From the moment the blue eyes lit up with a little spark, warm and friendly with a smile, he knew Viktor would say yes; he just couldn’t help himself looking at him that way. 

“Of course.” 

He took his hand; despite the courteous, open behavior on the surface, he sensed a little bit more reluctance from his friend than usual, so he was the most gentle he’d ever been, tugging him along. His eyes were less bright, less focused than what you’d expect to see on a winner’s face, and his voice was terribly quiet for satisfaction-on-legs, up-for-adventure, cheerful Viktor Nikiforov. He looked tired, but he walked to the dance floor with Chris anyway, letting himself be led. 

Chris welcomed the hand on his shoulder, and maybe for the first time in his life, he felt his cheeks flush warm as Viktor stepped so close that their hips touched. His posture was perfect as always, his back tight and straight underneath Chris’s hand. A new song started just then, and they stared moving. 

Hand in hand, in each other’s arms, swirling away for a moment, and then chest to chest again. Dipping Viktor over his knee, then pulling him back up, making his hair fly like it always did on the ice. Viktor mirroring his grin, giggling at his failed attempt to surprise him with unexpected moves, nudging him in the other direction for a change. Back to back, shoulder blades connected, twirling, the other skaters and press people blurring into stripes of color. He loved it all. 

He loved Viktor’s touches and how familiar they were. They had danced like this many times before, at GPFs, Worlds, European Championships… He lost count but he never lost the memories. Viktor had always been glowing. Mesmerizing on and off the ice.

Not today, though. It was painfully obvious. He followed the movements by routine; he did _favors_ for Chris, repeating their favorite, well-practiced step sequences from muscle memory. Halfway into the song Chris realized _why_ Viktor hardly looked at him; his eyes were searching the crowd, hopeless as if he’d already given up finding… anything. 

“ _Viiktoor_. Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“You already know.” 

“I know _one_ thing. It’s the second I’m curious about.” 

He could feel Viktor tense for a moment. He made Chris spin, holding his arm above his head, physically distancing himself to take a breath; but after a deep sigh, they got back close together, and Viktor eased into the touch around his waist once again.

“Are we best friends, Chris?” 

That’s where it stung. First, because of course they were. Second, because of course they were… just that. He sighed because there had never been any point to force anything, it was just that he was open for suggestions. _Really_ open. For Viktor, for this amazing, strong man he had adored since he’d first seen him skate. He settled with simply rolling his eyes, though, because he needed much more alcohol to let those feelings hit him harder. 

“Duh. Come on, sing, little bird.” 

He could tell Viktor was struggling, but he was close to opening up. Not very much, no, he never would; but the need to let something out, even if only in the form of a generic half-truth, was unmistakably written over his down-cast eyelashes. He almost mumbled when he answered.

“I think I have a crush. Another skater…” 

He stepped back and nudged Viktor’s side to make him do the same, spinning out of his hold. Their eyes finally met and they stared at each other from arm’s length, only their fingertips touching. 

No matter how well he knew the statement couldn’t possibly be about him, he hoped just a little… The images of Viktor confessing to him this way flooded his mind so much that he had to close his eyes for a long moment. He couldn’t let it get to him, not now! No matter how much it hurt, he suppressed it. Viktor cried out for his help and he was more than eager to provide. _No selfish bullshit now, Christophe._ His face broke into a smile and he chuckled, drawing Viktor back into his embrace, purring into his ear from behind. 

“Who?” 

“It’s… it’s him!” 

Viktor stopped moving completely; his shoulders dropped as Chris peeked over to see who suddenly stole all his attention. He just now realized they weren’t the main attraction in the hall anymore: skaters all around were gaping at a small man engaging in a cockfight with an even smaller one. 

Viktor let his hands go and without looking back, stepped closer to hear out the confrontation, leaving Chris’s torso cold. For once he didn’t quite feel like going after him, but the situation seemed too fascinating to miss out on. 

“What?! No way, I can do it better than you, _loser_!” 

“Okay, challenge! And if I win you stop calling me that!”

“You’re on!”

“Right!”

Chris would say all hell broke loose after that. 

He had to admit both Yuri’s had got the moves. It was a real battle to the dynamic music: what Plisetsky demonstrated in flexibility and vigor, Katsuki matched in experience and fervor. They looked silly at first, yes, but as Viktor unlocked his phone with a comically disbelieving expression on his face, Chris couldn’t help but join him and enjoy the show. 

Although he didn’t want to miss moments like Yuuri standing on one hand or the junior finalist presenting an impressive split mid-air, he glanced at Viktor from time to time. There was a flame that sneaked its way back into his eyes. The kind Chris hadn’t managed to wake up. The kind that, if he really thought about it, he hadn’t ever really seen. There was something new to it as Viktor intently watched Yuuri move, eyes fixed on his legs, his shoulders, his flying hair. _One_ Yuuri. His lips curled up in genuine amusement at every picture he took, and Chris laughed with him, at him, and a bit at himself too. 

_I’m not even mad, that’s amazing._

Plisetsky stopped, panting heavily, then turned on his heels and stormed in their direction. 

“Stupid… _loser_ …”, he muttered as he got rid of his necktie, yanking it off furiously. Viktor patted his shoulder as he passed them. 

“You did well!”, he beamed, but Plisetsky swatted his hand away and strode out, making an aisle for himself in the crowd with his growling. 

But it wasn’t over just yet. The two of them turned back to the winner in unison. 

He was still swaying his hips as the song changed. There was still an empty space around him, his lean figure in a bubble full of anticipation. Who was brave enough to challenge him next? Who was to question his untiring feet? Who wanted to fall victim to his ravenous wine-brown eyes? 

He held out his hand and chose, unmistakably pointing. Viktor gasped as Yuuri’s finger curled up, inviting him into the light. 

Chris had to laugh as he nudged his friend.

“Go! Now!” 

He would have given the world for Viktor to have fun dancing. Actual fun, moving his body like he knew he could, but without much restriction, free without a strict choreography. Actual fun, moving his soul like he knew he hadn’t in a long time. Without faking. Free without scrutiny over his emotions. With a partner. 

He got his phone out and swore an oath to bring home proof of Viktor Nikiforov’s strangest night. 

He photographed away as their paso doble progressed. Katsuki took the lead – good, Christophe thought; that was exactly what Viktor needed right then and he seemed to have go with it by instinct. Yuuri kept offering and he kept taking all the opportunities to mimic him, chase him, or greet him; they circled each other until Viktor’s curiosity gave in. With each step he moved closer to Katsuki, who finally welcomed him with a smile, smoothly sliding his arms around him. Their dynamic matched, their flow amazed the audience. They never took their eyes off each other. 

He sighed as the two of them got lost in one another, his grin slowly fading. He put his phone away and headed to the bathroom. 

He knew it was ridiculous. He had nothing against Katsuki Yuuri, but he suddenly felt as if all of his silver medals meant nothing compared to _that_ achievement on the dance floor. So many had tried, yet _he_ had been at Viktor side all this time, but even he had never been able to sink such deep hooks in him. And the rumors were not without foundation; he may be gone next year… He was losing a friend to some kind of twofold void he couldn’t quite grasp. How could he pull him back from the edge? 

Leaning on the sink, he examined his reflection in the mirror and he almost slipped as the realization dawned on him. He wanted Viktor to be happy. If it took a young Japanese man, then oh, so be it! He felt his heart beat in his throat, but this time with excitement: a plan was shaping before his mind’s eye.

He rushed to get back to the main hall and immediately collided with a bottle of champagne. Its owner stumbled into him as the open bathroom door wasn’t there to stop him; Chris caught Katsuki Yuuri by the waist and silently thanked the heavens for literally dropping him into his arms. 

“Whoa, hey, buddy, you alright?” 

Katsuki steadied himself (to a certain extent), grabbing Chris’s arms, and giggled up at him.

“Yeah, yeah… wow, you’re tall, haha!” 

“And you are a gift to this world, my friend, but let’s stop stating facts.” 

Still supporting much of Yuuri’s weight, he took the bottle from him and drank a generous amount, then simply put it in the sink. Stepping back, he cleared his throat and held the other man by his shoulders, bending down a bit so their noses were level. As he searched Chris’s face, Yuuri’s eyes were curiously glinting – it actually made them quite beautiful, which only increased their chances – but fortunately he could still stand upright.

“Now tell me… Are you up for another challenge?” 

Yuuri giggled and even straightened his back. 

“What kind of challenge?” 

“Hmm, have you, by any chance, pole danced before?” 

That turned Yuuri’s cheeks red as cherries. The pride melted from his eyes as they widened like he just saw a ghost.

“H-h-how did you know?!” 

Chris’s jaw dropped, and just like that, he was over the moon. He couldn’t even have planned that if he tried, but he already adored this man with all his heart. 

“I didn’t know! _Oh. My. God_! Come with me.” 

He took Yuuri’s hand but he held his ground.

“Wait, I…” 

Chris waited for him to decide. He knew he shouldn’t convince a tipsy man to do anything he wouldn’t sober, and he was just about to reassure him to stay when then Yuuri went on, blurting out the words he seemingly couldn’t hold back.

“Will… your friend see?” 

Chris grinned like the Cheshire Cat. This pure little cinnamon roll really was a gift to this world after all. 

“This is for him. It is _for_ Viktor.” 

Yuuri reached back for the bottle in the sink. He sent half of the remaining champagne down his throat and squeezed Chris’s hand.

“Good. Let’s go.” 

 

* * * 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, and everybody over eighteen. I would kindly advise you to sit down, for here comes the attraction of the night.”

Chris dedicated his words especially to Viktor, who smiled up at him all smug from the front center of the little audience, expecting him to steal the show, just because he could. It wouldn’t have been the first time he watched him dance and strip even, dutifully taking pictures whenever there happened to be a small stage and a pole. However, Chris stepped back and cued the music, as another man walked up in his place.

He was shy at first. He touched the pole gently, sliding his hand up, walking around it with his eyes closed. You could see him take a deep breath before he gripped tightly. Chris watched the scene like a hawk: Yuuri raised his head, and when he looked down from under his lashes, Viktor’s mouth fell open and stayed that way for a solid ten minutes. 

He was good. He was really, really good as he spun around and got rid of his shoes. He leaned to the pole with his back and took off his trousers – he could have done it more gracefully, Christophe thought, but people around them were oohing excitedly anyway as his thick skater thighs were revealed. He arched his hips as he swayed, climbed and held out positions beautifully, displaying what an anatomical miracle he was. Christophe wondered where this man had been all his life, following his moves with personal pride at the whistles he received, and checked every now and again whether Viktor was still shocked to the core. 

As Yuuri slid back down on his feet and glimpsed in his direction, Chris understood it was time for him to help out a little bit. He walked up behind him – already half naked – as the cheers filled his ears; Yuuri giggled as Chris put his chin on his shoulder, reached under his arms and started unbuttoning his shirt. He knew they were both looking at Viktor, who was hiding his face behind his phone, the camera directed towards them. 

“Good. We got him.”, Chris muttered more to himself than to Yuuri before he undressed him, leaving only his briefs and tie on. They got back on the pole together. 

Somewhere in the middle of it he forgot about Viktor and the plan. Yuuri wasn’t just good: he was perfect, he was entertaining him as a partner, he matched his playfulness with such clueless innocence like he didn’t know what he was truly capable of. Like he wasn’t aware of his own grace but didn’t really want to be, for there was no conceit in him. Chris reveled in their bubble of hot mess as he realized how much fun he was having. When Yuuri held him up and dipped him from above with immense strength, he knew he wanted them to become best friends. When the song ended and they dropped back down to the floor, Chris marveled at the flush in Yuuri’s cheeks as they received a round of applause. 

“You okay? Was it fun?”, he smiled, helping Yuuri stand straight as his muscles were shaking a little. Then he laughed as the other man hugged him affectionately. 

“Yeah… thanks!” 

“Aww. Here,” Chris led him off the small stage and helped him back into his shirt.

“I really need another drink… Hey, Viktor! Did you see that?!” 

He bit his lips as Yuuri kept surprising him over and over again, throwing himself at Nikiforov. Nothing could wipe his grin now that he knew: Viktor should be in good hands. Mission accomplished.

 

* * * 

 

He was back in the bathroom, rinsing his tie that had somehow gotten closer to the food than the drinks, and let the events of the night slowly sink in. 

It was clear before him now. He could let Viktor go – well, as a romantic interest, not as a competitor, though. He wasn’t exactly ready for the Prince of Figure Skating to leave the ice before he caught up to him, but his heart was tons lighter than before. Katsuki Yuuri managed to break the shackles of two men at the same time. With his butt. 

He looked up grinning as he heard someone step in and lean to the wall. 

“Should I even hope you’ll explain someday?” Viktor Nikiforov crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, chiding half-heartedly. 

“Explain what? I didn’t do anything.” 

He received a quiet laugh for an answer, and it was music to his ears. He did lose something: some kind of attraction that had made him want more of this person than his friendship. It was replaced now completely with pure, almost brotherly love. He didn’t lose his friend: not yet. He might just be waking up. He might just be saved. 

“Is Katsuki okay?” 

In the mirror, he saw Viktor tense at the name.

“Yeah, yes. He’s um. His coach took him to his room before he could drink more.” 

_One day we will all be very thankful for this banquet_ , Chris smirked as he turned off the tap. He was so happily absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t pay attention, and this time he bumped into a tall, handsome brunette on the threshold. _One day we will all be very thankful for champagne_.

**Author's Note:**

> This user loves Christophe Giacometti and wants you to understand how and why he's an awesome person in her head. I hope I managed :'D


End file.
